starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
The Help
All great palaces need some extra hooves to help keep the place running smoothly and the equine of Breim are happy to be of service. From cleaning to foal sitting to the royal guards, the Help can do it all. Overview Servants, guards, and teachers of the royal family, the Help are by no means slaves to their duties. They are given the option of living in small quarters in the palace or in a slightly larger house in the main part of the capital. Simple considered common folk, days off are handed out by request. They are treated with respect and dignity by even the royal family, and most whole heartedly enjoy their job. Maids/butlers: Making up the majority of the Help, the Maids and Butlers take care of it all. They are there to help babysit the Royal foals, keep the Palace grounds and rooms tidy, cook meals in the Palace kitchen, and even take care of the flock of Devil Birds in the Palace garden. Whatever is asked of them, they are up to the task and they do it with the utmost precision and poise. Many take up residence within the Palace walls so they are ready at a moment's notice. Some who have earned a high reputation have even been known to be assigned to High Standing members of the Royal Family. Yet far from the ways of Aodh, all of these horses are here by choice and are allowed to leave the position whenever they feel is right. Guards: With the recent attacks on Breim and the nerves of the Royal family on edge, these dedicated, trusted, and powerful horse of the Help have been chosen to stand watch over the High King and the rest of his family. There has been little training beyond basic self defense and attack maneuvers, as Breim has not had an official army since the God’s War. Still, it has put the family’s mind at ease for now. While the Guard have always held a few positions among the Help, the rank did not become official until recently. The oldest of the guard feel their duties are far different from those of the new recruits, though their expectations are quite similar. The guards are expected to protect the Royals as escorts, guard the Palace and City entrances, and even uphold the laws and words of the King. Tutors: The official teachers of the Royal foals, these equine must be well rounded in various lessons, from religion to history to etiquette. They are expected to school foals under the age of 13 and heirs (when and if they are born). Tutor’s will often live outside the palace, traveling to teach within the palace 3 to 4 times a week. They are put through rigorous interviews before being allowed into the position, with only the best of the best being chosen as Royal Tutors. Rank Levels Maids and Butlers * 25 AP| The Palace is vast, enough for you to get lost in on your first days on the job. Deep within these walls, you begin to see the inner workings of the Royal Family. Your duties are not the prettiest, as your first assignments usually involve cleaning in some form or another. There is always something that needs to be done but you have chosen this life in honor of the Royals and what they stand for. Receive the Perception or Shadow Hoof talent early if you wish. * 50 AP| You have been working hard for a while now, your muscles aching from the many hours of work you put in. Your duties have moved from simple cleaning to cooking meals and running errands for the senior Help and the Royals. There is still much to be done every day but you are acknowledged and thanked by those around you for your hard work. To keep you company, receive a free Tanuki from the familiar shop (as long as your have a free familiar spot open). * 75 AP| Trust must be earned and you have certainly earned it from the Royal Family. Your duties now include foal-sitting and caring for the Palace devil birds. Amongst the other Help, you are considered respectable and hard working and the younger staff will often come to you with questions or concerns. From time to time, you may even receive a special task from a high ranking Royal or Guide. +15 SP to Agility or Vitality. * 100 AP| Your name in known throughout the Palace, and you are often called upon to take on the most difficult of tasks. Some in your horseshoes may even be assigned to a particular family member, if they call upon you to aid them in their endeavors. But to play the part, you must look the part, as Royal life comes with high standards of presentation. For this, the High King has gifted you a free collar from the shop. Tutors * 25 AP| Starting out as a tutor can be difficult, especially when dealing with young foals. You’re starting to get the hang of it though, and the uncut are more prone to sitting through your teachings without distraction. Receive the Mediator or Lore Master Talent early if you wish. * 50 AP| You’ve spent quite a bit of time teaching and are slowly beginning to refine your techniques. You are now capable of tutoring multiple foals at once. Keep up the good work! Receive one pair of glasses from the shop for free. * 75 AP| The energy of foals can leave anyone exhausted but you have managed to tame even the wildest of them. +15 SP to Vitality or Cunning. * 100 AP| Working with children all the time can leave you feeling a bit lonely. If your familiar slot is open, receive a brown rat or a mouse for free. The Guards * 25 AP| You are slowly becoming more adept at fighting. While you still are no warrior, your training regimen is proving it has paid off. Receive Tacticians or Weapon's Master Talent early if you wish. * 50 AP| You have master the art of defense, and are slowly learning more offensive attacks and maneuvers. You are also more adept with the sword. Receive an iron short sword for free. * 75 AP| You’ve made a name for yourself among the guards, and your hard work has really paid off. You are a formidable opponent for any who dare attack your charge, and unluckily for them, you are now twice as hard to take down than the average equine. +15 SP to Strength or Agility. * '''100 AP| '''You’ve noticed how important an extra set of eyes and ears can be. It’s about time you acquired a familiar to help with your duties. If your familiar slot is still open, receive a Black Eagle or a Badger for free. Category:Old lore